My Only Star
by RosesOfGold
Summary: So much was left unsaid in the books about Zoe and Hercules. This is what really happened...
1. Chapter 1

This is a Zoe Nightshade and Hercules fanfic...I do not own these characters nor do I own PJO. Zoe is a tad OOC... I think. :)

**Note/Disclaimer:** I know "Hercules" is his roman name but that is what Rick Riordan called him in the books and what he is more commonly referred to. And... I don't own PJO (I know I said it twice)... hopefully all of you know who does. :)

Anyway, enough of me blabbing... HERE'S THE VIDEO! (I know it's not a video, I wanted to see if y'all were paying attention) :)

Please...Enjoy… :)

* * *

Zoe's P.O.V:

Daylight approached as I looked at the horizon. Apollo, the sun god rode his marvelous chariot across the big blue sky while white puffy clouds danced across. I stroll across the Garden and carefully touch the long green grass that burst from the soil. I sigh. Hesperia scolded me this morning and spoke that I did not pay attention to my duty as a Hesperide and that I rather enjoy wandering foolishly in the Agora. I cannot help myself. It makes me calm and rather happy when I visit the Agora. It takes me away from all the responsibilities as a Hesperide and makes me enjoy life. The excitement that follows is overwhelming and the shouts of marketers are quite amusing to listen after a certain Hesperia that scolds day and night. I sit down on a grey boulder that lies on the edge of the Garden, overlooking Athens. It is quite a sight. Small houses and shops are scattered throughout the land like tiny pebbles on a hard, solid path. Statues and temples of the gods and goddesses are also built, completing the overall look of Athens.

* * *

I am hither. There is a crowd in the corner of the shop. I wonder why…

It is a man. He wears a crisp white chiton and has golden armor that looked hand-drafted by the gods themselves. His face is proud and he looks mighty strong. Stronger than any other mortal I have seen in my life. They shout his name "Hercules, Hercules!" Hercules. What a curious name, he must be a hero. Oh my! Look at the sunset! I have been here too long! I must hurry back to the garden. Hesperia will scold me and so will father…

* * *

Hercules's P.O.V:

She is beautiful. She is like the bright stars that twinkle in the starry night sky and the glowing sun that adds warmth to your body. Her skin is sun-kissed and her eyes, hazel and are staring through. What is the beautiful maiden's name? I must know her name. I am sure her name is just as glorious as her.

After all the excitement that I graciously received from my fellow people, I ran up to her. She was running towards the thin road towards Mount Othrys. I was fast enough to tap her shoulder for her to see me.

"Greetings, fair maiden. I saw thou in the hustle of the crowd and thou caught my attention. What is thy name?"

"I am sorry. I cannot tell thou. I must hurry. Farewell," the maiden spoke. What a charming voice she has. Full with melody and goodness. I hope to see her again tomorrow and I **will** see her tomorrow. If the gods are willing...and hopefully, they are.

* * *

**A little note from me:** I really really hope you liked this chapter and feel free to comment, review and provide any sort feedback. All of them will be greatly appreciated and tell me… Where should I take this story next? What do you want to read in the upcoming chapter or chapters? How long should I make this story? You get the idea…hopefully.

Have a super, duper, terrifically awesome day that is just as awesome as you *points to you* and… PEACE OUT! :) :) :)

~ RosesOfGold


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Zoe Nightshade and Hercules fanfic; I do not own these characters nor do I own PJO. Zoe is a tad OOC... I think.

**Note:** I know "Hercules" is his roman name but that is what Rick Riordan called him in the books…

**Note Number 2**: I don't PJO! (I know I said it twice…)

Enough of me blabbing, here it is. :) :)

Enjoy… :) :) :) :)

* * *

Zoe's POV:

"Zoe! How could you? I told thy **not **to go wandering about in the Agora and yet, thy still do, Hesperia shrieked! "When will thy ever learn? We, thou sisters do not do anything of the sort and yet thy do! Oh, Zeus. What is wrong with our mad sister?" I sighed. My sisters act like this quite often. They _live_ to make my life utterly miserable and to make sure that I suffer. After they're done their little speech, I have to face father. Now, he is not that stereotypical father you may think he is. _My_ father is Atlas, the titan who had the misery of carrying the burden of the universe on Mount Othrys until he tricked some other being to upholster his burden.

* * *

"As a punishment of your ridiculous actions, thou will not be allowed to leave the Garden of the Hesperides until thou knows the true meaning of one will fulfill your duties as one," He boomed.

* * *

Hercules's POV:

I keep thinking of her. How she looked different from others and I can bet that she _is _different from others. One question, "What is her name?" keeps circling my head again and again and it is giving me quite a difficult time listening to my trainer, Chiron. "Hercules… HERCULES," Chiron screamed.

"What... Oh…sorry sir," I replied timidly.

He sighed. "Hercules, my boy, you need to pay attention to this. If you sit and daydream about this lovely little maiden of thine, you might get killed in battle. Now, tell me _he whacks my back, _how will you disable an enemy without any sort of weapon or your strength?" I stop and think for a few moments before answering.

"I am sorry, sir. I do not know," I bow graciously. "I am sorry for my actions of daydreaming instead of listening to what you have to speak about."

"Tis alright my lad. Come…" He ushers to the field. "Pick up that sword and lets practice!"

The day went on and was spent with long hours of sword fighting but soon nightfall veiled and everything came to a close. I laid on my hammock and looked up to the stars. They twinkled ever so brightly tonight, looking like little fireflies dancing and lighting up the night sky and making everything a little less lonely. I smiled. These little tiny things in the world sometimes forgotten by the people, ignites your soul just like the girl who I saw today…

* * *

**A little note from me**: Hope you liked this chapter and feel free to comment, review and provide any sort feedback. All of them will be greatly appreciated and tell me…

Where should I take this story next? What do you want to read in the upcoming chapter or chapters? How long should I make this story? You get the idea…

Have an awesome day that is just as awesome as you… *points to you* :) :) :)

~ RosesOfGold


End file.
